A Slytherin Love Story
by Draculara
Summary: A girl comes to Hogwarts and Draco seems to be falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is about a girl in Slytherin who catches the eye of Hogwarts resident bad boy, Draco Malfoy. This will start in year one and Scarlet, the Slytherin girl, is going to be in all the years slowly warming up Malfoy in more ways than one if you catch my drift ;). **

**Scarlet is a pure-blood witch with a very powerful lineage and a secret of her own, you'll find out more about it later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Third Persons POV) **

"But mother. Why do I have to go to Hogwarts? I've already learned everything I can. Plus I am, like 20, I wouldn't be able to even go anyway." Says a girl while she looks into the magic Mirror of Ages in her families huge, clean, and very organized basement.

"My darling daughter," says a woman in her early 30s ", you are going there because of the prophecy. Harry Potter is now of age and that means Voldermort is coming back, and that means you need to be prepared. And you know how you become young again. The Mirror of Ages will make you any age you want, and you will become an 11 year old, okay? Plus Albus is making sure you have a room of your own in Slytherin house so that no one will interrupt you if you're practicing the old magic. So don't worry it'll be alright."

"Fine mother, but if it all fail, then I am so blaming you!"

The woman just chuckles at her daughter's comment and watches as she changes from 20 to 11 before her very eyes.

A man in his middle 30s comes down just as his daughter is finished getting changed into clothes that would fit an 11 year old. "Ah Darling, I see you've finally got our daughter to change from 20 to 11." His wife laughs at his comment and he sees a very angry 11 year old girl.

"Father!" the now 11 year old girl is glaring at her parents.

The man chuckles and says "Now my daughter your last name is now your mother's sure name, before we got married. So please try and make sure you practice it. Okay?"

"Of course father. I know the mission."


	3. Chapter 3

(Draco's POV)

I and my family just got to Diagon Ally to perches my first year items. We head over to Gringotts to get money out. Although I don't really need to worry about money, my family is loaded with gold. We are one of the richest Pureblood families in the Wizarding world. We get our gold and head over to Ollivander's to get my wand. He gives me a 10" Hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core. Afterwards we get my robes, quill's and ink, paper, an owl, which is an eagle owl and he is right next to a snow white owl that is asleep. I also get my books for first years, a cauldron and some other goodies.

While I'm in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has thick curls of blood red hair, with emerald green eyes and her skin is so pale you could almost see through it. She has a pair of black short shorts on with a scarlet red v-neck short shirt on. She looks about 5"1. Her skinny pale legs are flawless and her arms are flawless as well, all of her is flawless from head to toe. She is also wearing black converse sneakers. She has really nice curves too. She looks really board while her parents are talking with my parents.

Wait, _my_ parents? I walk over to them to see if I could know the girls name. Once I get over there the girl looks up and her beautiful emerald eyes widen a little and she smile a perfect smile showing her straight white teeth. I smile back at her and my mother introduces me to them.

"Mister and Mrs. McCrae, this is my son Draco, Draco this is Mister and Mrs. McCrae and this is their daughter Scarlet McCrae."

Ah ha! Now I know her name. Scarlet it fits her.

"Hello Scarlet nice to meet you." I say to her

"It's very nice to meet you too Draco." Scarlet says. Her voice is beautiful like the rest of her.

My mother than says "Draco why don't you and Scarlet go find the rest of your books and meet us and the McCrae's at the café?"

"Sure thing mother." I say. Soon the McCrae's and my parents leave leaving me with Scarlet. "So Scarlet, is this your first year?" I ask her.

"Yes it is. You?" She asks me

"Yeah. Have you found 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot and 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch? I can't seem to find them." I ask her

"Yes I did they are over here." Scarlet says while she guides me over to another section of the store where I see a mud blood with brown thick curly hair sitting in a chair reading a book. Scarlet climbs the ladder, and let's just say that her butt looks really good in those short shorts, she grabs two books off a shelf and climbs back down, but loses her footing and I catch her before she falls. She scowls at me and says as I put her back on her feet "You are just in luck these are the last copies here right now."

We get all our books and go buy them and I ask her when we are walking to the café where we're meeting our parents I ask "Are you a Pureblood?" she looks at me startled and I then say "I'm just asking."

"Yes I am a Pureblood and both my parents come from very long lines of magic blood." She answers.

"Are they Slytherin?" I ask again

She stops breathing for a few seconds and says "Yes they are both from Slytherin and their families are from long lines that comes from Slytherin." She says then adds "House. Slytherin House." I just stair, it's like her answers are almost robotic, like they were rehearsed.

"Are you an only child?" She asks. I nod and she says "Me too. I mean there are some perks about being an only child, but still. I mean I do get some things I want but yeah."

"Are you rich?" I ask, she nods and I say "We have a lot in common."

"Yeah we do." She gives me a big smile and my cheeks hurt and I realize that I am smiling a big smile too.

We get to the café just as our parents are leaving and my father says "Well I hope you and young Scarlet had a great time together, but I'm afraid that it's time to go. It was great talking to you Mister and Mrs. McCrae. And it was great to meet you too Scarlet."

We all say our goodbyes and once we get back to Malfoy Manor I go to my room saying I am really tired and will skip dinner. I get to my room and think of Scarlet until I drift off to a Scarlet dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey people, I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope I do well in the future. . I am also sorry for the long time. I have been having writers block with this story and some others.**

**(Draco's POV)**

As soon as summer is over, I get my things packed and ready to leave for Hogwarts. I hope that I can sit with a certain red head on the train there.

My mother cries all the way to the train station, and my father looks a little upset.

Once we get to the train station I see a bunch of red curls on a very pretty pale girl talking with her parents. I start to go over that way with my parents, so it will look like I never saw her.

Once we get closer I see her arguing with her parents. I hear her mother say "You knew what you signed up for Scarlet Serena McCrae." Then her dad says "Your mother's right Scarlet. We already talked to Albus and you will see us for Christmas holiday."

_What the bloody hell did they mean by _'Talked to Albus'_?_ I thought.

We pass them and my parents stop to talk to her parents and Scarlet's eyes are looking at the floor. I smile and say "Hello Scarlet. How are you?"

"I'm alright. You?" she says

"I'm _very _good." I answer in a seductive voice. She stares at me like she's trying to figure me out.

Her mother then says "Scarlet, why don't you and Draco go onto the train now." I say goodbye to my parents and Scarlet hugs and kisses her parents.

As we get into the train I say "So want to share a compartment?"

She glares at me and says "Thanks, but no thanks. I am sitting with my friend Hermione." She then goes down the hall to a compartment and goes in. I go down and see her sitting with the mudblood we saw at Flourish and Blotts bookstore. They turn to look at me and I just scowl and go farther back.

**(Scarlet's POV)**

As me and Hermione talk, we then get dressed in our robes. A boy named Neville comes in asking if we have seen a toad. We didn't but said we could ask around. He smiles and mumbles a thank you.

We go around and we enter this one compartment with a red head and a brunette. We go in and the red head is trying to do magic.

Hermione says "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one… Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then."

The red head says some words and I almost snicker. That so does not sound like any spell I know.

"Well," Hermione starts "That doesn't sound like a real spell. Although I've only tried a few myself. For example," she clears her throat and says "_Oculus Reparo_."

And suddenly his glasses get fixed. He takes them offand looks at them.

I then notice a scar on his forehead. Hermione notices it too and she says "Merlin's Beard! You're Harry Potter!"

He only nods and I say "So you're Harry Potter." He nods again and I shake his hand "It's very nice to meet you Harry. My name's Scarlet McCrae and this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Scarlet and Hermione. My name's Harry and this is Ronald Wesley."

"Ron for short." The red head says with his mouth full of food.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Hermione we still have to find that toad." I say to her.

"Oh yes and you should change into you're robes. I suspect we will be arriving soon." She says to me, Ron and Harry.

We go back to our compartment and I get my robes and head over to the changing area. I don't see a lot of people there but I do see white blond hair coming my way.

_Shit its Draco._ I think and I turn my head to look like I didn't see him and he comes up to me and says "If you need to change, feel free to share with me."

I go up to him and I see him smirk. I smile and move toward his ear and I whisper "Never going to happen." I go into another dressing room and I get into my robes.

Once I'm done we finally get to Hogwarts.

We all get out of the train, and I see a tall man which I am guessing is Hagrid the grounds keeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts.

He leads the first years to the boats and I see Draco following me hoping to get on the same one as me. I quickly take the seat next to Hermione on a boat that was already filled. Draco's expression was to live for. I started giggling and Hermione looked at me as if I were crazy

"Sorry Hermione, Something funny just popped into my head that's all." She nods and looks toward the castle excited.

I look in the boat behind us and I see Draco looking at me. He looks away and I feel a blush coming toward my cheeks. I don't know why, but I think I might feel something for him.


End file.
